Archivo:Geometry Dash - Spike Spike - by RobTop
Descripción Descripción del video original: //- Geometry Dash If u beat this level, you'll get 32 stars free. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° Let's get this featured. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡° ID: 130 ──────────────────── SONG! (Important) Intro song used for entertainment purposes only. All song credits goes to the owner. (To the artist; Don't want me to use the song? Feel free to e-mail me at: ToshEntertainments@gmail.com) - Video will be removed immediately (or only that specific part with the song). Song name: Tiësto & KSHMR feat. Vassy - Secrets (All song credits goes to the owner) Yee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6EoRBvdVPQ Andro's Yee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hSyI6bMuz8 Intro made by APEX Happyjusto (Different song) - Thanks for the fan-made intro! :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bocix3WnKN4 ──────────────────── EXTRA INFO BELOW! -- Don't know what Memories Series stand for? - Basically uploading old levels (mostly 1.9 levels) that I never uploaded on the channel before, which are very memorable for specific GD players like me. (Only the ones I really like). I found this series the best way to entertain a bigger audience and get the level of these people noticed even more. I made a playlist for this series. Check it out! ──────────────────── ***LEVEL REQUESTS only accepted in the comment section underneath this video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16N8JlM0giQ&feature=youtu.be Level Requests on other videos will be IGNORED. ──────────────────── BEST LEVELS EVER SERIES; In this series I will be showcasing the BEST levels ever in Geometry Dash. Just keep in mind this is not done to hate on anyone or anyone's level, pure for entertainment. Be sure to leave a like on their level for their hard work. The length of all of these levels are: Long (Which is the length of an actual level). They became the best levels by rating at their gameplay and design. ──────────────────── Hardest Geometry Dash Levels List; http://gdforum.freeforums.net/thread/7091 ──────────────────── Follow me on Instagram; @toshey https://instagram.com/toshey ──────────────────── In-game name: Toshey. (Lost Data) Leave a like and subscribe for more ◕‿◕ ──────────────────── *Yes, I accept level requests, that's what the GD part of my channel is meant for. It depends on the gameplay, doesn't have to be a pretty level, as long as I like to play it (most importantly I listen to the music, so make a good choice, be original). Keep your level ID's in the comment section down below and it will be up to me if your level is getting recorded on my channel since I'll review it. I can't guarantee everyone a video of their level, so it's basically based on pure luck, although I most likely read most comments, so I will also pay attention to the IDs and check them out. ──────────────────── Rainbow Shark ship made by Chillius (Not the bird I usually use, I'm talking about the Shark ship). Thanks! I was lazy to do it myself x) https://www.youtube.com/user/Chillius03 ──────────────────── //- G2A.COM - Games for a low price! https://www.g2a.com/r/toshdeluxe ──────────────────── //- Sony Vegas Pro Settings Pixel format: 8-bit Pixel aspect ratio: 1,0000 Compositing gamma: 2,222 (Video) View transform: OFF Full-resolution rendering quality: Best Motion blur type: Gaussian Deinterlace method: Blend fields Frame rate: 30,000 Resolution: 1920x1080x32 Audio: 192 Kbps; 48.000 Hz; 16 Bit; Stereo; WMA ──────────────────── //- System -OS: Windows 8.1 x64 -CPU: Intel® Core™ i7-3632QM (Intel Ivy Bridge) -CPU Speed: @ 2.20 GHz / Boost: 3.20 GHz -GPU: AMD Radeon HD 7670M -RAM: 4 GB DDR3 (SODIMM) -HDD: 1 TB 5400 RPM SATA -MC (Microprocessor Cache): 6 MB L3 cache -MB: Intel M HM76 -Screen: 39,6-cm (15,6-inch) HD BrightView LED-backlit (1366 x 768) -Monitor: LG 25UM65-P LED Display, 63.5 cm (25" inch) 21:9 UltraWide Monitor, TFT-LCD, IPS, Full HD, 2560 x 1080 pixels -Audio: Altec Lansing integrated speakers Dolby Advanced audio ──────────────────── //- Amazing Channels! www.YouTube.com/user/GameKiller346 https://www.youtube.com/user/weoweote0 https://www.youtube.com/user/JackTheFroster https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBuU48hlxRelzAU_GuGJiCg (MonkeyTheOfficial) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9Wn3Tlq_Dv5CgQquaFzc4Q (The Railgunner) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsjWeDDjmRcWNpBjsr3zwbg (knobbelboy) ──────────────────── //- Subscribe for more! http://www.YouTube.com/user/ToshDeluxe Categoría:Vídeos